Fairytales with Fairy Tail
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: When Lucy gets trapped inside of an old fairytale storybook of hers, why are all the characters so familiar? What happened, anyways? Will Lucy make it back home? Rated teen for strong language. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Everyone! I am literally SOOO excited for this. Read and see why. Please comment, I will not continue the story if I don't get good reviews! Again, please read! A comedy part at the very end in my last note, at least read that.

-Ginger, as always :)

Lucy walked on the edge of the walk, her arms held out for balance. Plus walked along beside her, making PUH noises.

"That's dangerous, Miss!" The men in the boats called, but Lucy paid no attention to their constant warnings.

She unlocked the door to her home, sighing. After a long day of work, Lucy was finally home. She took a shower, and changed into the comfiest pajamas she had, ready for relaxation. Lucy sat on her comfy couch and opened a book of Fairytales, an old favorite from when she was just a little girl. There would be no interruptions tonight: just her and a book, then bed. It was late, and she was already sleepy. She opened the book to the Princess and the Frog, one of her favorites.

Once upon a time, there was a lovely Princess who was out on a boat...

Lucy appeared in her pajamas at the side of a stream, and surveyed the area. She saw a princess row angrily in her boat, looking pissed with her arms crossed. Lucy instinctively recognized her as Cana.

What's Cana doing here? Lucy wondered.

Lucy approached the boat, and the Princess/Cana looked a her.

"Every time someone reads my fucking story I have to fucking kiss this dumb-ass frog, and I haven't had a booze in ages!" Princess Cana yelled angrily.

Yep, that's Cana, thought Lucy, mentally facepalming.

"What do you want?" Cana grumbled.

"Oh, I'm just passing by. Go on with your story." Lucy said pleasantly before disappearing back through the trees.

She heard the voice of the 'Dumb-ass' frog from her hiding place. And Cana's.

"You see, princess, I am really a-" started a voice that sounded like Freed.

"GET ME A MOTHERFUCKING BOOZE, BITCH!"

Lucy chuckled and wandered through the path, wondering where she was or how this happened. This was most peculiar; she didn't feel all like her usual self, otherwise she would've not been wandering through a dark forest where she couldn't see five feet ahead. There was a cave up ahead on the path, and Lucy decided to go inside. Not the best decision she ever made, But right then it felt like a great one.

Lucy slipped into the dark cave, which was immediately illuminated by a powerful jet of flame. Heading straight at her.

"It's that Knight again! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WIN EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME?" Somebody roared.

Lucy recognized the voice- it was Natsu!

What's Natsu doing here? Lucy asked herself.

This was just getting weirder and weirder. Another jet of flame headed straight at her, and Lucy screamed louder then she ever had before. It disbanded.

"Who's there? That's not the knight..." Natsu the Dragon mumbled.

He illuminated the cave, revealing Lucy, who was shivering on the ground. It was quite cold.

"A... Girl? Sorry. Who are you?" Natsu the Dragon asked.

"Er- I'm just a traveler. Sorry to get you mad." Lucy said.

"Really?" Natsu the Dragon said, suspicious. "Your wearing a top that shows your belly and a skirt. I highly doubt it."

"No, really!" Lucy said.

Natsu the Dragon just gave her a look.

"I'm Lucy! Don't you remember me?" Lucy cried in desperation.

Natsu the Dragon gaped at her.

"Queen Lucy Heartfilia? Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" He sneered.

I'm a queen in this world? Lucy wondered.

"Heh heh heh, nice joke. Really, tell me who you are or you'll be a pile of ashes in a few seconds."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and i don't know how I got here!" Lucy cried out. "I just appeared by Cana and then there was this frog that was like Freed and I don't know!" She bawled.

Natsu the Dragon squinted at her and sat down on a pile of gold coins.

"It's pretty rare, but I have heard of cases where the other worlders come to the world of Fairytales." He said.

More like the world of Fairy Tails, thought Lucy.

"DRAGON!" another voice called.

"Oh shit, it's the Knight." Natsu the Dragon whispered. "Get of here. Nice meeting you."

Lucy snuck out of the cave. She knew the knight, just like she knew everybody: it was Gray! She wandered the path, wondering what crazy place she would run into next. This al seemed like a dream; she was walking down the dark path when a guy with grey-furred ears and a tail with lots of piercings leapt out of the bushes.

Gajeel! Thought Lucy.

"Gi hi hi, where are you- wait, you're not little red riding hood." said Gajeel the Wolf.

"Yeah, I'm not her, so why don't you go right back into the bushes and wait for her, 'Kay?" Lucy said.

Gajeel the Wolf was WAYYYY more intimidating than Gajeel was, mainly because he had huge fangs. He grinned.

"Who are you, Blondie?" He said.

Lucy was really creeped out. This wolf had a creepy smile, and plus, it was Gajeel. That's someone you wanted on your side; she had learned that lesson when phantom invaded.

"Er- I'm Lucy. I ran into N- Erm, the Dragon, an he said I'm a person that appeared here or s- something..." Lucy stuttered.

"Oh, Natsu? How's he fairing with that Knight?" Gajeel the Wolf asked.

"Not well." Lucy said.

"I figured." He said. "So you're Queen Lucy? I always wondered what she tasted like."

"Uh- please don't eat me!" Lucy asked/screamed politely.

Gajeel the Wolf laughed very hard, throwing back his head and long, black, spiky hair.

"Gi hi hi hi hi hi!" He laughed, and Lucy noticed that Gajeel also had claws. "Just a... Just a joke, Blondie. I only eat girls in red cloaks."

Lucy did not feel altogether reassured, but she calmed down and looked at the wolf. Just then, the sounds of skipping and humming floated up the path.

"Oh? Looks like little red's almost here. You get to meet her." Gajeel the Wolf said.

"Yes? OH!" Said Little Red.

ITS LEVY! Lucy screamed inside her head. SHE LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE!

Gajeel the Wolf put a (clawed) hand on Levy Red Riding Hood's shoulder.

"Hey, Shrimp, you made it. You were late, you know."

"I know." Levy Red Riding Hood said sullenly.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, the queen's other world double." Gajeel the Wolf said, pointing a claw at Lucy.

"Whoa!" Levy Red Riding Hood said, wide-eyed. "I've always wanted to meet the queen!"

"And I've always wanted to eat the queen." Gajeel the Wolf growled jokingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Levy Red Riding Hood snapped, and slapped Gajeel the Wolf hard across the cheek. To Lucy's surprise, he obeyed, grumbling and rubbing his cheek.

Lucy put on an evil smile and decided to mix things up.

"In the other world, you guys are married! And have two children!" Lucy lied.

Levy Red Riding Hood and Gajeel the Wolf blushed. Then Lucy ran down the path, laughing. This was the greatest mission ever, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next in her grand adventure.

Natsu the Dragon:

I hope I get a bigger part in this story!

Ginger:

You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. :P

Natsu the Dragon:

Error 404:

Sorry, this message was deemed to inappropriate to include.

Gajeel the Wolf:

That wasn't nice, Ginger. Ugh, I can't even call you a name, because the only name that fits you is your name! How come me and Levy Red Riding Hood are married!?

Levy Red Riding Hood:

.

Ginger:

I'll say sorry to Gray the Knight. He got like no parts in this story. Sorry, Gray.

Gray the Knight:

:/

Princess Cana:

I finally got a booze :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy:

:( ugh man I'm tired already...

Natsu the Dragon:

Do I get another part in this chapter?

Ginger:

Not yet

Freed the Frog:

Did Cana gat her booze yet? She yelled at me for twenty minutes last time.

Princess Cana:

Yep ;)

Levy Red Riding Hood:

Me and Gajeel the Wolf are dating now.

Ginger:

-facepalm- how does that even work out if he eats you every... Ohhhhhh.

Levy Red Riding Hood:

Yep.

Gajeel the Wolf:

Lucy:

Let's get started already!

Hey yall! Second chapter. Thanks for all the support! :):):)

Ginger

Lucy skipped down the barren path, wondering where it would take her next. The undergrowth was thinning out, and the trees became less dark. Lucy could only hope she was heading out of the woods.

After another fifteen minutes, the woods let up into empty plain. There was only one thing that inhabited it: a very large, tall tower, with no doors and one window. A girl was singing, and Lucy once again recognized the voice right away. It was Mirajane! She was singing beautifully. A guy walked out of the woods on the other side of the plain, and Lucy recognized him as Laxus.

Oh, no. Thought Lucy.

"Hey. Lady." Laxus the Prince interrupted. The singing Mira looked out her sole window.

"Whadda you want, Laxus?" Mira the Princess sighed.

"You hafta let down your hair." Laxus the Prince said in a bored tone.

"O yeah." Mira the Princess said. "but I just cut it! It's too short!"

"For gods sake, just do it!" Laxus the Price said rudely.

Mira stuck her head out the window, showing that her hair was just below shoulder length.

"This is a problem, Mira. You have to keep your fucking hair long!"

"I know!" Mira whined. "But I like short hair!"

"THATS NOT THE FUCKING POINT OF THE FUCKING STORY MIRA! YOUR SUPPOSED TO HAVE FUCKING 70 FOOT LONG HAIR THAT I HAVE TO FUCKING CLIMB UP AND LISTEN TO YOU FUCKING WHINE ABOUT HOW YOUR FUCKING SCALP HURTS!" Laxus yelled.

"Hey, stop cursing!" Mira the Princess said, burned.

Lucy giggled. Typical Laxus. She decided to leave this story alone. It would do better that way. They would eventually get used to it. So she took the old path in the woods, skipping along, and thought about Princess Cana and Levy Red Riding Hood. All her guild mates were so cute this way. Maybe not Freed the Frog, though.

A little while later, she smell something simply delectable. There was another small clearing, and a house made purely out of the sweetest candies and baked goods you could dream of! Lucy was about to go devour the house when she remembered the story. An old witch was supposed to live there!

Two children came walking into the house from the other side, a boy and a girl. Lucy recognized them immediately.

Wendy and Romeo, Lucy thought.

"Hansel! You ran out out of bread!" Wendy/Gretel yelled.

"I know! And don't call me Hansel, or I'll call you Gretel!" Romeo/Hansel yelled back.

"Hansel, you ran out yesterday too!" Wendy said.

"Gretel! Stop calling me Hansel!"

"Oh My God, Just deal with it! It's not that bad!"

"I refuse to be called that." Romeo/Hansel sniffed.

"Fine. Just get this part of the story over with." Wendy/Gretel huffed.

The two children walked up to the house. Wendy/Gretel took a chunk of gingerbread from the windowsill, and dipped it in the icing window. Romeo/Hansel broke a bite of gumdrop from the lawn. They chewed steadily, until a minute later a screech could be heard from inside the house. Wendy/Gretel rolled her eyes.

"Hey you ruffians! Get off my lawn!" It called.

Oh, it's Erza, Lucy thought, surprised. I would've never thought she was a witch.

Wendy/Gretel:

Awww, come on, you stopped there?

Ginger:

Yep, deal with it.

Laxus the Prince:

Okay, Mira, it's fine. Stop sulking and come out.

Mira the Princess:

...

Laxus:

OKAY! FINE! I like your hair.

Mira the Princess:

Hey, Ginger, could you get me a different Prince?

Ginger: I'll see if that can be arranged.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger:

Welcome Back!

Erza the Witch:

You gotta be kiddin me. I'm a witch?

Ginger:

Yep.

Gajeel the Wolf:

Ghihihihi

Erza the Witch:

Shut up, scrap-iron.

Gajeel the Wolf:

-Burned-

Levy Red Riding Hood:

How dare you insult my Wolf?

Erza the Witch:

Ghihihihi

Gajeel the Wolf:

Hey!

Freed the Frog:

Your going to crash the server, Erza.

Erza the Witch:

Be quiet, frog-face.

Freed the Frog:

-Burned-

Ginger:

Lol Erza, give it a break!

Erza the Witch:

Shut yer trap, stray cat.

Ginger:

-Burned-

Mira the Princess:

That's not nice, Erzy-Wurzy. Ginger is the author.

Erza the Witch:

Don't call me that, Bitch!

Mira the Princess:

-Burned-

Laxus the Prince:

You have that habit, Mira, of calling people pet names.

Erza the Witch:

Get outta here, Lightbulb.

Laxus the Prince:

-Burned-

Ginger:

Sweat-Dropping...

Natsu the Dragon:

ERZA!

Erza the Witch:

How nice to see you, Flame-Brain.

Natsu the Dragon:

-Burned4liyfe-

Gray the Knight:

Really Natsu?

Erza the Witch:

Better believe it pervert

Gray the Knight:

-BURRRRNNNNNEDDD-

Erza the Witch:

Ehehehehe

Ginger:

End of conversation!

Princess Cana:

ahheheheh can I get another please Freed

Wendy/Gretel:

Romeo/Hansel:

K then, bye!

Erza the Witch:

Error 404:

Erza the Witch was kicked from the server.

Ginger:

YEAAAAAAAASSSS!


	4. Chapter 4

hey, sorry for the late update! And super short, it's just busy with life. Sorrryyy!

Ginger

Wendy/Gretel groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Erza the Witch opened the door, sighing. "When are you nasty little hypocrites going to stay off my perfect lawn?" Erza the Witch asked, rolling her eyes.

Romeo walked up on the porch, Wendy right behind him. Once they disappeared, Lucy frowned.

_No one seems to like their stories_, Lucy thought. _I wonder why..._


End file.
